


Piece of cake

by Not_so_fluffy



Series: Gathering [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dying Will Flames, Family, Friendship, Gen, Insomnia, OC is main character, OC is reincarnated, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Sioc, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_so_fluffy/pseuds/Not_so_fluffy
Summary: She had feeling somebody was trying to screw her over in this life. Invading flames, sleepless nights, perverted doctors, tricky situations and crazy assassins... She was very unamused by this Unknown Entity. And tired, can she have at least one full-night sleep?





	Piece of cake

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is posted on fanfiction(.net) as well, but I am thinking of moving onto AO3 site permanently. Though, I think I am gonna leave Abyss there. It has quite a big 'base' XD kinda. 
> 
> I am just hoping that if I put my stories here, I will come back to them once I have more time. I quite liked this fic... until I started rewriting it. XD It became kind of boring once I started re-writing it haha. 
> 
> Anyway, first chapter was beta-readed by Jaiyere (you can find her on ff.net), but if i post more chapter here, they will probably be without beta. 
> 
> Warning: Character's death, kinda. 
> 
> *I don't own the KHR, its universe or any of characters that appear in this fanfiction - only my OC(s)*

' _Where Am I…?_ ' she thought in confusion, looking at her surroundings. There wasn't much for her to see – actually there was  _nothing_  to see. Dark, dark, it was so  _dark_.

Enveloped in complete darkness, she felt so small and insignificant. And very much afraid

What happened? How she got here? Where… was this 'here'?

Feeling an urge to hug herself, she wanted to do just that, but… she couldn't?

No, it wasn't like she couldn't it was just… her hands weren't there. She couldn't see them. She couldn't see her  _whole_  body.

It was like she didn't even exist. Suddenly she felt sharp pain. The pain resonated through her whole being and she  _remembered_.

_Working overtime and going home late into the night …_

_Some drugged psycho following her and she started running…_

_Managing to shake him off only to see rapidly approaching blinding light…_

_It was too late to somehow stop the inevitable…_

_The last thing she heard was screeching of brakes…_

...

_'_ _So… I died... huh…'_

With that realization, somehow, her fear disappeared, replaced by a numb feeling.

She…. What was 'she' now then? The death… what is one supposed to do after death? What to feel? What to… expect?

She lost her life… her identity… her everything. Herself.

Can she even be called a human being now? What defined a 'human'? She wasn't sure, but she could guess that one of the conditions was to be alive

Which she wasn't anymore, therefore… she wasn't human anymore. Again, she only felt numbness at that thought.

Maybe… Could she maybe call herself a 'human soul'? That… that sounded about right, and sounded a lot better than 'ghost'. Okay, she was a human soul now.

Now… as a human soul what was she supposed to do now? Will she float in this nothingness for eternity? That sounded horrible. What was a purpose of her having awareness then?

Even if she died and lost her solid form, she still  _existed_. She could  _feel_ (though her feelings were considerably numbed), she had  _thoughts_ , she still felt the need to do _something_  …

She couldn't… She couldn't endure this, this  _nothing_ for eternity.

Was this her 'punishment'? For what? She couldn't remember ever doing something bad to deserve this. She wasn't a bad person. Sure she was pretty ambitious when it came to her career, but she never purposefully hurt others so she could get better position.

She didn't deserve this.

_She didn't_ _want this._

_Someone… help her…_

...

She didn't know how long she stayed in the darkness, wishing for something to change and slowly losing feeling as if something she was losing something to this darkness. It could have been seconds, days, months or even years.

However after a long (or was it short?) wait, something finally appeared.

It was a flame.

Small glowing yellow bundle flickered to life in front of her, making her finally feel something. She felt hopeful. Surely, this meant end to this darkness.

As she observed the flame before her, she noticed with an alarm that it was very weak, as if it was fighting for a long time to stay alive and now it didn't have much left in itself.

Hope was replaced by panic. It couldn't die! She would be here all be herself again, if it did!

Fueled by the panic, she stretched herself towards the dying flame and coiled her whole 'being' around it. It hurt, the flame, even as weak as it was scorching her. Ignoring the pain, she tightened her hold and started to beg it to stay with her.

The flame was motionless for a few seconds, but then it started to cautiously prod at her as if it was trying to find something. It probably found what it was looking for as next second it started to happily squirm in her hold and 'rub' onto her.

It didn't hurt anymore. The flame was comfortably warm in her hold.

She sighed in satisfaction. She didn't have to worry; the flame didn't look close to dying now. She won't be alone anymore. Everything was alright.

_Do you… want to become one?_

She couldn't say that she was surprised when she 'felt' the flame speak to hear. It felt right, somehow, that she felt them. So instead of contemplating how it was possible, she focused on the question. Become one? That didn't sound bad. She liked the flame already, it remaindered her of a puppy and if it meant that it will stay with her, then… there really wasn't any point in thinking about it.

_Yeah. Let's become one._

The flame stopped squirming suddenly and then just as fast started bouncing in place, making it hard for her to keep holding it. Soon after, its temperature rose again, though it stayed in bearable levels. It also started to emit sharp glow and its ends sputtered.

Before she could start to question what was happening, she felt a tingling sensation on throughout her whole being and then… the flame started to seep into her.

The process was fast and short, soon she was once again the only thing in the darkness, but she didn't mind. She wasn't alone. She felt whole again – as if she was given back everything this darkness took away from her.

She was content.

And then she was sleepy… she let a sleep claim her, knowing that she won't see this darkness anytime soon when she opens them again.

* * *

Shimizu Kazuo and Shimizu Amaya were your normal Japanese couple. Both was your typical Japanese -dark hair, dark eyes and mild personalities. There wasn't anything abnormal about them; they fit very well into the quiet town that was Namimori.

Kazuo was born into the family that owned one of the best Namimori's cake shops. As a first son it was up to him to one day inherit the shop - which he did once he reached sufficient age.

His wife worked from home as a writer and sometimes helped with a shop when needed - the shop was enough to sustain their whole family, therefore she was free to do what she always loved.

Three years after their marriage, their firstborn was born. Hiroshi was loud little thing during his first moths of living, but he mellowed out after some time and become quiet, obedient baby - not enough to garner looks, but enough to be coed at by others about how behaved he was.

Five years later Amaya was expecting another baby – girl this time. Everyone in Shimizu household was excited. Especially Kazuo's parents who couldn't wait to have another grandchild they could spoil.

However, problems appeared month before scheduled birth.

Doctors couldn't determine what was wrong with the baby; they just knew there was  _something_ wrong. In the end, they decided to do Caesarian operation.

The shop was closed completely and all members of family (from both sides) gathered in waiting room to be there for the distraught husband and son, and to know the news firsthand.

The operation was very long and tricky one, though fortunately the mother wasn't in the imminent danger… that however couldn't be said about the baby whose lungs didn't want to function properly.

Even though everyone gave it their all, the baby couldn't be saved.

Unmoving body was covered by a white cloth and placed to the side by a nurse, who then started slowly writing an operation report, wanting to delay the inevitable meeting with family as much as possible.

Everyone in the room was too preoccupied with what they were doing, so with nobody noticing, the corpse silently flared up into yellow flames.

The fire danced around the covered body, edges of a white fabric blackening a little from the heat, but that was the only effect the flames had on it. The body was completely unaffected by them, at least on the outside. In the inside…

Bright yellow flame reached weak, almost dying residue flame in the shell of a body. Smaller flame happily allowed the bigger one to touch it. Once they touched, the two of them joined into a little bit bigger one. Then the merged flame set itself a goal: it will make the body functional again.

Lungs that refused to work properly were continuously poked and pinched by the flame. They didn't stand a chance against the flame and soon they yielded to the flame and started to work as they were supposed to.

Then the flame surrounded other organs and made them work properly, kicking up all functions needed for living.

Lastly, the final step could be done; guiding the soul, which awakened the yellow flame and accepted it, into the now working body.

The soul obediently followed the flame's lead and wormed its way into the body. The process was far from perfect. The soul still remembered its last body and was uncomfortable in this new one, but that was okay – these inaccuracies could repair themselves with time.

Though flame was a little worried - as much as flame could be. Flame isn't supposed to be activated so soon after birth. Adding to that the body now wielded bigger flame than it was supposed to (also different soul, but as was already mentioned, time will heal that). How would that affect body? And the soul? What kind of complications will arise because of that?

Well, that wasn't its problem anymore. Its owner would be the one to deal with that, they did enough for now. It's going to sleep now. Probably for long. Hopefully.

The yellow flame disappeared into the now breathing body and settled under a skin, slowly falling into a slumber there, lazily squirming here and there as if to say that it was always there, always ready.

And with that the baby that was before thought dead (and in fact, was) started crying, making all of the room's conscious occupants turn towards the covered newborn in alarm.

The nurse, who was closest to the infant, shakily uncovered the bawling baby, not even noticing a singed hems in a face of more pressing matters – like how the baby that was dead minutes ago, was now very much alive.

She took the crying baby into her hands almost robotically (in the back of her mind she noted, that the baby was very warm, too warm), then she was at loss what to do next. She turned towards head doctor, looking for help.

The doctor in question managed to shake himself out of the stupor remarkably fast and was soon barking instructions to other people in the room - which were to finish an operation without him. Then he went towards the still half-frozen nurse to check the baby in her arms.

After checking all her vitals quickly, head doctor Honda ended up frowning to himself, unnerving the young nurse before him.

"Is she... is she okay?"

The frown deepened even more and the nurse wanted nothing more but to run away when eyes of the scowling doctor landed on her.

The doctor thought about her question. To tell the truth, there was nothing physically wrong with the little girl in his arms. All organs were functioning perfectly, even better than before actually. She didn't even have any problems that usually came with early childbirth. The only thing that was alarming was her body's abnormally high temperature. Normally babies would be in a very bad state if their body reached 39 °C however… the baby in his arms didn't look as if she had any problems - except the discomfort that most babies felt after birth.

That was probably what unnerved him the most, besides, you know, the whole reviving thing.

Instead of telling her all of this though, he told her to rewrite the report and inform the family that the operation was successful.

Then he started to walk towards the newborn's section of the hospital – precisely towards rooms that were for babies who needed special care. On the way here he observed the little girl in his hands as she looked around sleepily with dull yellow eyes.

There were some theories flowing in his mind, of what exactly happened today, but he didn't have enough information about  _that_  world to be sure. Maybe it was time to meet an old friend again.

As the newborn in his hands drifted to sleep, he continued his trek, lost in thoughts. Guess he now gained another regular patient, because knowing himself, he wouldn't let this case go until he figured it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Short. I know, but meh. I tried.
> 
> Why did I name the work 'Piece of cake':  
> 'It will be a piece of cake' will be frequently used in this fic, mainly when something, really, really will not go how OC envisions it. She will jinx herself by it. Lol  
> And it was also chosen because her family owns a cake shop... so...  
> I just couldn't came up with better name. :D


End file.
